


release

by lucidnightmares



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drabble, Drowning, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole, Shinguji Korekiyo-centric, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Vent fic n purely just self projection, heavily implied abuse or so I think, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: Korekiyo Shinguuji attempts to save himself from a fate worse than death. (This is a vent fic with no happy ending. Heed the tags.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	release

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.

There is no other option. Only death is his savior.

He’s tried therapy, he’s tried venting, he’s tried calling hotlines, he’s tried. Maybe he’s tired of trying.

Maybe he’s tired in general.

The house has few limits. He could try medicine, but Sister locked them all away. There’s no rope, and there’s no knives that Sister allows him to have access to, and she would get suspicious if he stopped eating.

He has an idea.

The next night, when she is asleep, he runs the bath, and he gets in. It flows, and flows, and flows, and he watches, thinks, breathes, until he is no longer allowed that either. He expects any moment for her to come in, to stop him, to prevent a final escape, and he will have to continue to live an existence that provides him no release. (He considers getting out of the tub, he considers running away to a neighbors house, or a friends house, or maybe even just one of his classmates. He considers being optimistic. He doesn’t bother.)

He can hear the water spilling over the porcelain now, onto the tiled floor, and he smiles, but it’s weak. (He prays so, anyway. He doesn’t want strength. He doesn’t wanna be strong anymore.)

There is no noise, only the bath, and him thrashing in his body’s last ditch attempt to free him. (He considers even that beautiful. It doesn’t matter, though.)

He doesn’t cry. He doesn’t sob, doesn’t wail, and he stops smiling eventually. He allows himself to be submerged, until his vision is blurry, and until the line between his status as alive and dead is as well.

(This is not a happy ending, not to him, but it’s not a bad one either, he’s sure. He doesn’t fight as he’s finally engulfed. His body gives up, and if all of his consciousness weren’t slipping, maybe he’d find that beautiful too.)


End file.
